


Together

by sffan



Series: Intersections [7]
Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: The boys get together after a rough week.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: March 24, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

They are in the common area on a couch. Simon lies with his head on Mal's lap reading a medical journal, his feet resting across Jayne's lap. Jayne is cleaning his guns. Mal peruses the weekly reports, absently running his fingers through Simon's thick hair. They sit together quietly, just enjoying each other's company. They haven't spent more than five minutes together in nearly a week. 

It had been a horrible week. River had had a relapse of some sort. Simon is almost certain as to what set it off, but it makes no sense to him. The second that they had taken on several crates of Blue Sun products River had started screaming her head off. No matter what Simon did, no matter how heavily he had drugged her, River had screamed and thrashed. It had been so bad in fact, that Simon had sent Mal and Jayne back to their own bunks for the duration, while he tended to her. The minute they off loaded the cargo that afternoon, River had stopped - no explanation, she just stopped and had been fine ever since and wouldn't answer any questions about it. 

Mal's hand in his hair is soothing and Simon feels his eyelids drooping closed and he makes a feeble attempt to stay awake, but he is just too exhausted. The journal falls from his fingers and slides onto the floor as he drifts off to sleep. Mal continues to run his fingers through Simon's hair as the doctor's breathing deepens. When they're certain he's fast asleep, Jayne gets up cautiously and lifts Simon into his arms. Simon murmurs in his sleep and presses closer against Jayne's chest. With Mal leading the way, Jayne carries Simon to his room. 

* * *

Simon wakes a few hours later cradled against Jayne's chest with Mal curled tightly against his back. Somehow, they had managed to undress him and put him to bed without waking him. Simon stretches slightly, pressing himself against the bare flesh surrounding him. Simon runs his hand up Jayne's arm and kisses the nipple by his lips. Jayne stirs slightly in his sleep. Smiling wickedly, Simon latches on to the nub of flesh and sucks hard. Jayne's hand tightens on his hip and Simon glances up into Jayne's now open eyes. With a flick of his tongue, Simon releases Jayne's nipple and slides his tongue up his chest and along his neck and jaw to his mouth. Jayne slides his hand around to Simon's ass and pulls him close, deepening the kiss. Simon hooks his leg over Jayne's hip and pulls him even closer, rubbing their hardening cocks together, and moaning softly. Simon's movements wake Mal and he begins to nibble the back of Simon's neck. 

Simon breaks the kiss and says in a quiet voice, "Sorry I fell asleep." 

"S'ok. Yer awake now," Jayne rumbles as he slides his hand up and down Simon's thigh. Mal's hand slides along his stomach and chest, his feathery touch raising goosebumps on Simon's skin. 

Mal and Jayne gently roll Simon onto his back and begin to touch and tease him. Their lips and fingers ghost along his flesh sending sensations like liquid fire pouring through his nerve endings. Instinctively, his lovers know what he needs. They understand that their bondage games would be too much for him to handle right now. So they are slow and gentle, taking their time, and bring him to climax after climax until there is nothing left in him. 

Simon is sprawled loose and boneless across Jayne, all the tension from the previous week drained from him. Mal is draped over Simon's back, slick with sweat and come. He kisses Simon's shoulder, licking at the sweat-dampened skin, and then slides out of Simon slowly and sits up. Simon makes a sound of protest at the loss. Mal strokes his back gently. 

"Shh. I have Captainy things to do," Mal says looking over at them. "You two stay here." 

Without lifting his head from Jayne's chest, Simon says, "Aye, aye, Captain," giving Mal a limp salute. 

"Behave yourself, or I'll give you a spanking," Mal says in mock warning. 

Simon wiggles his ass in the air and says grinning, "Oh, yes, please, Captain, Sir. I've been a very naughty boy." 

"Smart ass," Mal growls and gives Simon's bottom a light smack before kissing him on the cheek. Jayne chuckles quietly at the exchange and strokes a gentle hand along Simon's spine. "I'll be right back," Mal says. He stands, dresses quickly and leaves the room. 

* * *

Mal spends the next half hour telling their latest client that they are going to be a day late, explaining to Wash that he can just circle the planet for an extra day or find them somewhere secluded to land, and giving Zoe explicit instructions that if she values her hide she will not disturb them for anything short of Armageddon for the next 24 hours. 

The sight that greets Mal when he enters Simon's quarters makes him wish he had an imager handy. Simon and Jayne are in virtually the same position that he had left them in, fast asleep, arms wrapped tightly around each other. They are, in a word, adorable, and Mal's lips quirk at thought of telling them that. He shakes his head at the unexpected sentimentality as he slips out of his clothes as quietly as possible. As he joins them on the bed, Jayne shifts slightly in his sleep and pulls Mal tight against him. He rests his head against Jayne's shoulder and slips an arm across Simon's back. Simon sighs contentedly. Mal snuggles against Jayne and tightens his hold on Simon and lets the warm feeling of peace spread through him as he joins them in sleep. 


End file.
